Ray
|real_name = Ray Narvaez Jr. |birthday = September 15, 1989 (age 30) |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/B1GnBr0wN |twitter = https://twitter.com/RayNarvaezJr |instagram = https://www.instagram.com/ray_narvaez_jr |twitch = https://www.twitch.tv/brownman }} Ray Narvaez Jr., also known by his online name "BrownMan", is a guest that appears in and . He is known for being calm and cool-headed. History Minecraft #5 Ray played as Mirror B. from Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness. After spending the first in-game night in a cave house, Ray helps the group build a new house in a nearby field. Ray also finds a red poppy flower, which he carries around similarly to how he used to carry around roses in the Achievement Hunter videos. The next morning, Ray goes with PBG, Barry, and Dean to mine for iron underneath the house. The group digs into a cave entrance and Ray goes back to the house to make iron swords and shields for the others before they start exploring the cave. Ray is nearly killed by a "wiggly squiggly" zombie with a shovel in the cave, but Dean kills it for him. The four return to the house and reunite with the rest of the group. The group decides to return the cave together and explores an abandoned mineshaft, where Barry is killed by a cave spider. The team regroups at the house after Barry's death and Ray helps PBG decorate Barry's grave. The group returns to the cave to mine obsidian, where Jared is killed by a spider knocking him into lava. The team returns to the house to make the final preparations they need before entering the Nether. The group enters the Nether and makes their way to a nearby Nether fortress. The group finds a Blaze spawner and Ray stays behind with Jeff and Dean to farm blaze rods while PBG and McJones search for nether wart. After collecting the blaze rods they need, the three decide to start looking for nether wart themselves. The three start digging through the netherrack in search of nether wart when Ray accidentally opens up a vein of lava that spills onto Dean, burning him to death. PBG and McJones rejoin Jeff and Ray and the four begin searching for another nether fortress after being unable to find nether wart in the first one. After a long search, the group finds another nether fortress when they are suddenly attacked by a swarm of zombie pigmen. The group builds a shelter to hide in and once the coast is clear, the group returns to building a bridge to the fortress. However, a pigman suddenly charges at Ray while they are building the bridge and he attacks it in self defense, forcing the group to return to their shelter until the coast is clear again. The group reaches the nether fortress and is quickly surrounded by blazes from the nearby spawners. Ray and PBG try to attack one of the spawners when McJones is hit by a blaze's fireball and burns to death. Ray, PBG, and Jeff run into a passageway in the fortress when they are attacked by a wither skeleton. Ray attacks the wither skeleton, failing to realize he is at half health. He survives the initial attack by the skeleton, but dies moments later to the wither effect. Ray was the fifth person to die this season. Minecraft #7 Ray played as Jorji Costava from Papers, Please. In a nether fortress, Ray finds and assortment of chests with useful items. While exploring a cave, Ray falls through a small hole in the floor without realizing it and burns to death in a pool of lava below. Ray was the fifth person to die this season. Quotes Player Descriptions }} }} Minecraft #5 Category:Players in Minecraft Hardcore